


Comes the light

by Petra



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: A villanelle of Will and Bran in a non-Canadian shack.





	Comes the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



This is the hour when we can set things right  
Though shadows fall between us, sharp and stark,  
You know that with the night's end comes the light.

Without these walls, there is unholy fright,  
As mists swirl in and eerie foxes bark,  
This is the hour when we can set things right.

There is a hidden strength and secret might  
In every storied dale and odd landmark.  
You know that with the night's end comes the light--

We won't enact some enigmatic rite  
Nor call upon a wizened patriarch.  
This is the hour when we can set things right:

We are, together, strong as any knight  
Who rides to honor his belov'd monarch.  
You know that with the night's end comes the light,

So let us face our travails with delight  
Until the calling of the sweet skylark.  
This is the hour when we can set things right;  
You know that with the night's end comes the light.


End file.
